


Forever Young

by lostonthisisland



Category: Green Day
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostonthisisland/pseuds/lostonthisisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song is Forever Young by Youth Group</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young

_Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while  
  
Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies  
  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
  
Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_  
  
  
  
“I love you.”  
  
  
  
I smiled at those three little words whispered in my ear. When Billie said them, they meant the world to me.   
  
  
  
I unlaced my hands from behind my head and pulled him closer to me.   
  
  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
  
  
I could have stayed that way forever. Laying under the stars with Billie in my arms, I never wanted it to end.  
  
  
  
 _Let us die young or let us live forever  
  
We don't have the power but we never say never  
  
Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip  
  
Music's for the sad men_  
  
  
  
I remember when his father died. I had been friends with him less than a year and he had come running to me with tears in his eyes.   
  
  
  
I remember holding him and realizing I loved him. Maybe not like I love him now, but it was there nonetheless.   
  
  
  
He had told me it wasn’t fair. I told him life wasn’t fair. He said God was doing his job wrong, that He took him too early. I said that God must be blind.  
  
  
  
He had told me he was going to die young also. I told him not to talk like that, so he stopped, for me.  
  
  
  
 _Can you imagine when this race is run  
  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
  
Praising our leaders we're getting in tune  
  
Music's played by the mad men_  
  
  
  
I remember when his stepfather first hit him. He came to me with a black eye.  
  
  
  
He said he didn’t believe in God anymore, either that or the bastard must have hated him. I said nobody in their right mind could hate him.  
  
  
  
He told me that a lot of people must be crazy then. He told me he wanted to end his life. I told him not to talk like that, only he didn’t stop.   
  
  
  
So I shut him up. It was the first time we kissed.  
  
  
  
 _Forever young, I want to be forever young  
  
Do you really wanna live forever, forever, forever?  
  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
  
Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_  
  
  
  
We worked on our music. Started a band. Life was everything I’d asked for.  
  
  
  
Including Billie.  
  
  
  
I couldn’t imagine anything else, I couldn’t even believe I deserved such a perfect life.   
  
  
  
But there I had it, and I never wanted to let it go.  
  
  
  
 _Some are like water, some are like the heat  
  
Some are a melody, some are the beat  
  
Sooner or later they all will be gone  
  
Why don't they stay young?_  
  
  
  
We were driving home after playing one of our gigs and the heavens had let its wrath down on us like it was the end of the world. Billie had said something about the rain drops being the size of my fat head.  
  
  
  
He took his eyes of the road for a second, just to show me it was a joke. When he turned back some asshole was headed straight for us, drunk driver.   
  
  
  
Billie swung right, lost control, landed in a ditch.  
  
  
  
It only felt like ten seconds later when I woke screaming in the hospital. I yelled for Billie, they told me he was gone.  
  
  
  
 _It's hard to get old without a cause  
  
I don't want to perish like a fleeing horse  
  
Youth's like diamonds in the sun  
  
And diamonds are forever_  
  
  
  
There were so many times I wanted to take my life, end it all so I could see him just one more time.   
  
  
  
But I knew he was waiting for me, that he would always be waiting for me. I still had time left, he would want me to use it. So I did.  
  
  
  
 _So many adventures couldn't happen today  
  
So many songs we forgot to play  
  
So many dreams swinging out of the blue  
  
We let them come true_  
  
  
  
I remember the week after the crash and thinking he'd left me.  
  
  
  
Left me.   
  
  
  
That he'd said he loved me. You don’t leave someone you love.  
  
  
  
And we still had time left. I remember thinking what about our music? We were supposed to grow up famous.  
  
  
  
What about our love? We were supposed to stay together forever.  
  
  
  
But he had left me.   
  
  
  
 _Forever young, I want to be forever young  
  
Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?  
  
Forever young, I want to be forever young  
  
Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_  
  
  
  
He told me he was going to die young. I just didn’t believe him.  
  
  
  
It was hard, life after Billie. I grew up, got married, lived my life. But I never forgot him.   
  
  
  
And when that day finally came, when my heart finally stopped, I was reborn in his arms.  
  
  
  
 _Forever young, I want to be forever young_  
  
 _Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_  
  
 _Forever young, I want to be forever young_  
  
 _Do you really want to live forever, forever?_  
  
  
  
He never left me.


End file.
